legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Chain of Production
Unlike a big portion of SLG games which adopt the following chain of production:Build“Production Buildings”→ Resource Production → Use Resources Legend: Rising Empire’s chain of production is slightly different, adopting the following pattern: Build “Raw Material Buildings” to produce raw materials → Build “Production Buildings” to produce resources → Use resources Furthermore, the same Raw Material can be used to produced different resources, therefore it is crucial to balance your needs with the production rate of raw materials and resources, making the game more realistic, variable and strategic. Here is a simple example for explaining: In this picture: Farm produces Wheat → Bakery uses Wheat to produce Bread → Market sells Bread to receive Silver Crowns This is a simple example for the chain of production, from Raw Materials to Resources to Usage. The following part will be more detailed. * The three main types of Resources There are three main types of resources in this game, namely Economic, Industrial and Military. Each have their own Raw Material and Production Buildings. Step 1.【Raw Material Production】using【Raw Material Buildings】 Economic Raw Material Buildings are Farms (agricultural products), Orchard (fruits), Stockyard (livestock) Industrial and Military share the same Raw Material Buildings, namely Sawmill (wood), Quarry (stones), Hunting Lodge (leathers), Ore Mine(ores) Step 2. Transport the raw materials to【Production Buildings】for【Processing】 Economic Production Buildings are Bakery (bread), Brewery (wine), Steakhouse (cooked food) Industrial Production Buildings are Wood Workshop (lumbers), Brick Workshop (bricks), Tannery (leather ropes), Hardware Workshop (hardware) Military Production Buildings are Bow Workshop (bows and arrows), Spear Workshop (spear), Ballista Workshop (axles), Sack Workshop (sacks), Orb Workshop (robes), Barding Workshop (barding), Armor Workshop (armors) Step 3. 'Put the products into use *'Economic products '– sell it in the Market *'Industrial products – upgrade or build constructions *'Military products' – train soldiers or build siege units Here is a summary of the chain of production 'Agriculture:' *Farm → Produce agricultural product → Bakery → Produce Bread → Sell in Market → Obtain Silver Crown *Orchard → Produce Fruit → Brewery → Produce Wine → Sell in Market → Obtain Silver Crown *Stockyard → Produce Livestock → Steakhouse → Produce Cooked Food → Sell in Market → Obtain Silver Crown Industrial: (The castle in this picture is only an example. Other buildings also require building materials to build or upgrade) *Sawmill → Collect Wood → Wood Workshop → Produce Lumber → Upgrade or build constructions *Hunting Lodge → Collect Leather → Tannery → Produce Leather Rope → Upgrade or build constructions *Ore Mine → Collect Ores → Hardware Workshop → Produce Cooked Food → Upgrade or build constructions Military: Not all types of soldiers are displayed in the picture.） *Sawmill → Collect Wood → Bow Workshop → Produce Bow and Arrows → Train Archer *Quarry → Collect Stone → Spear Workshop → Produce Spear → Train Spearman *Sawmill → Collect Wood → Ballista Workshop → Produce Axle → Produce siege units: Battering Ram and Catapult *Quarry → Collect Stone → Ballista Workshop → Produce Axle → Produce siege units: Battering Ram and Catapult *Hunting Lodge → Collect Leather → Sack Workshop → Produce Sack → Train Thief *Hunting Lodge → Collect Leather → Orb Workshop → Produce Robe → Train Doom Sorceress *Ore Mine → Collect Ores → Barding Workshop → Produce Barding → Train Heavy Cavalryman *Ore Mine → Collect Ores → Armor Workshop → Produce Armor → Train Shield Bearer